thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nix and the Flying Kipper
'Nix and the Flying Kipper '''is the fourth episode of the fourteenth season. Plot Henry puffed out of Tidmouth Sheds on his way to collect the Flying Kipper. He waited impatiently as the men hustled loading his fish vans with crates of smelly fish. Finally, the Guard showed his green lamp and he was on the way. At Vicarstown, Dodger was having trouble with some troublesome trucks. "Hurry up!" he called. "The Kipper's due any moment. You'll be smashed to bits, you fools." "My associates and I love being smashed to bits," the front truck laughed. "That is so ununderstandable." Henry's whistled hooted. "'e's coming!" yelled the brake van. Henry's lamps came into view. "Ahhh!" screamed Dodger and backed into a siding. (Henry humming 'Flying Kipper' theme) "Whoa! Get out of the way!" He braked hard, but it was no use. There was a massive explosion of coal dust and both Henry and Dodger were covered with coal. "I should've known it was you, Dodger." "I'm innocent. These stupid trucks wouldn't move." "Really?" Dodger was stuck in his siding, so help wasn't sent until next morning. Henry's bufferbeam had been badly damaged, as well as his smoke box. "I'm really sorry, Sir," began Dodger. "It's alright. Frosty weather too," the Fat Controller interupted. "But we can't afford to be an engine down. There's been a lot of work lately, because of that new campaign. Hmm, I'll see who we can borrow from the Mainland." Dodger took Henry to the Steamworks about two hours later. The Fat Controller was having a word with Victor. "Don't worry, Sir. We'll have him fixed right away." "Thank you, Victor." "Now, Henry." "Ssshhh," whispered Dodger, "he's asleep." "Sorry. But we do need another engine. Delete suffered with a mixed train this morning." "Well, maybe," Henry yawned, through his sleep, "we could get, get. Ohh!" "Who? Who?" "I think he means '13'," Dodger winked.' "Aha! Take me to Vicarstown, Dodger." It was noon when he arrived just as a train from the Mainland pulled in. (camera pans to show the number 13, and 'Nix' on the smoke box) "Hullo, Nix!" called Dodger. "Hullo, Dodger. I see the railway's been very busy lately." "It has, and we can't afford to be an engine down at this time," the Fat Controller began. "Of course not, Sir." "That's why I was going to ask you if you'd like to come here for about three weeks. Henry had a nasty accident this morning, and poor Delete had to pull Henry's passenger train with his goods!" Nix looked over where workmen were laying down rails after the accident. "I can see that, Sir." "So, are you up to it?" "Of course, Sir." "Excellent. I will notify your Manager right away." "Well, I'll see you around, I really have to get working at the Mines now." "Good bye!" Nix called back. "It's alright, Delete. Sometimes, I've had to do that too, you know," Percy was soothing Delete. "I'm glad you understand. "Well, to get this traffic controlled, we're going to need another engine," fumed James. "I don't want to be the next one pulled a mixed train," Gordon added. "Patience is a virtue," Percy said, "the Fat Controller's prob . . " He was cut off as a familiar whistle sounded. "It's, it's. . ." "It's Nix!" The engines shouted happily. "Welcome back, its been a while since we've seen you." "Thanks!" Nix quickly got to work and she eased Delete's axles. "You did a great job," Delete congradulated. "Its nice to be back with you." "Thank you," she replied. "What other jobs does Henry have?" "He has the Flying Kipper," Percy replied. "Its that fish train that doesn't require brake vans." "Hang on a second. Why are you here Percy?" "I don't know," and Percy began explaining to Nix the procedures of the Flying Kipper. Nix set off, early in the morning after Percy had set off to deliver the mail. The men hustled loading the vans with crates of fish. The Guard showed his green lamp and the Flying Kipper was on the way. (Nix hums the Flying Kipper tune) It started raining when she passed Knapford, and puddles soon formed. She climbed Gordon's Hill, and was soon going down to Maron. "Steady, girl," said her Driver. Then there was trouble. "Driver, Fireman, the brakes!" "They don't work!" "Ahhh!" She slid off the rails and into a puddle. "Ugh!" She was wheel deep in mud. The alarm was soon raised, and Delete took the fish vans. Nix's tender could be salvaged, but Nix had to stay until the rain stopped. When it did, Nix was feeling glum. "Whoa, are you alright?" asked Percy. "I've all eight wheels on me, so, yes," she replied. She was soon lifted onto a flatbed and sent to the Steamworks for cleaning. "Whoa, you are covered in mud!" exclaimed Victor. "Uhh, I'll go get the cleaning supplies, boss," added Kevin. "Now, we'll just unload you, and . . ." (Kevin drops supplies) "Sorry, boss." "Uhh, Kevin. But I guess we can give the Steamworks a good mop now." "Welcome to the pack," said Henry from his siding. "Hullo." Then, the two chattered about fish, and trucks, and little tank engines all day long. Characters *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Dodger *Delete *Nix *Victor *Kevin *Sir Topham Hatt Locations *Tidmouth *Tidmouth Sheds *Knapford *Gordon's Hill *Maron *Sodor Steamworks *Vicarstown *Vicarstown Coal Mines (''mentioned) Trivia *Henry and Nix hum the Flying Kipper tune whilst pulling it. *Nix makes her return after three seasons of absence. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes